happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Starry Security
Starry Security is an Fanmade HTF Episode made by SamuelSonicMCSM231467 Synopsis Sammy and Mikey get to install a new extreme maximum security system on his house and they invite some friends to see it, but later, Sammy's enemy Hurty causes a shortcut on his house to make everything go out of control and everyone must find a way to escape. Plot The episode starts with Sammy and Mikey seeing his house from outside, after they installed the security system to his house, he called Cuddles, Sniffles and Jakey to his house to see it, meanwhile. Hurty (Sammy's Enemy) enters by a window on the house and attempts to find what controls the Security Electricity, later he finds a stair on the roof that leads to a place where are many electric wires, meanwhile Cuddles, Sniffles and Jakey came to Sammy's house and Sammy offers them to enter to his house, the 4 enter the house while Hurty starts to cut the wires that control the security, he gets to cut almost all, but when he was about to cut one, he gets severely electrocuted and then he explodes and all his body parts fly everywhere causing his death, on the down floor, Sammy is talking about some security features, but Sniffles walks over a door and the door falls over him and gets splitted in the half, Sammy and others scream as they see Sniffles dead splitted body, Sammy later continued telling new features but the rest looks nervious, while Sammy, Jakey, Mikey and Cuddles enter a room, suddenly the door closes and locks the four inside it, later giant saws appeared, and they were about to kill Jakey, Sammy, Mikey and Cuddles, Cuddles throws something at the saw and it starts to malfunction, Cuddles cheers but later the saw goes towards him and starts cutting him violently and he dies due to being peeled off by the saw, Mikey sees a lever that says ON/OFF, Mikey starts yelling to Sammy to pull the lever, Sammy goes there to pull it, but it seems impossible to pull it down, Mikey starts pressuring and yelling to Sammy while Sammy has enough, uses his force to pull it down and breaks it and throws the broken lever to Mikey which he is sended to a corner of the room, later two holes open in the floor and Sammy and Jakey fall on the right hole and Mikey falls on the left one and then he is grinded by moving gears that are on the left hole, Sammy and Jakey fall safely to a room where there are many moving lasers, Jakey and Sammy pass carefully over the lasers, Jakey couldn't take it anymore and he started to dodge quickly the lasers, he gets splitted in the half by one and then on his face got splitted. Sammy gets shocked and then he starts to dodge the lasers, he gets one hand and then one leg cutted off, Sammy dodged all the lasers and passes over a door that says EXIT, Sammy figures out that he escaped everything and he starts dancing cheerfully but then the exit door falls over him and crushes him. 'Moral: '''Don't make too safe your house. Deaths *'Hurty: 'After he caued the shortcut in Sammy's house, he got electrocuted and then he exploded, causing many parts of his body to fly. *'Sniffles: 'After the shortcut, one of the security doors gets closed over Sniffles, splitting him in the half *'Cuddles: 'Got sawed brutally by a giant saw. *'Mikey: 'He falled to a pit where giant moving gears crushed him to death. *'Jakey: 'He got sliced to death due to some lasers that were changing of position, causing him to bleed after he got sliced. *'Sammy: '''After surviving all the house madness, the entrance door malfunctions and falls on Sammy, crushing him Category:Episodes with no survivors Category:Fan Episodes